


Well Fucked

by flashforeward



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four of Childermass and Segundus's more memorable sexual encounters. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter the First: The Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSimon/gifts).



> This started as a Christmas present and then I had more ideas so now it has chapters.

Their first time, Childermass expected Segundus to be a timid and blushing bed mate. Instead, Segundus siezed control in the midst of a crushing kiss, stripping Childermass with nimble fingers while Childermass still fumbled with Segundus's cravat. The other man didn't seem to mind being fully clothed as he shifted his attention from Childermass's mouth to his stubbled chin, trailing kisses along his jaw, kissing and nipping down his neck, and sucking hard at his collarbone. Childermass moaned at that, pressing into Segundus's touch, and Segundus pulled back, chuckling as he licked at the spot.

Fucking chuckling.

Childermass growled and grabbed Segundus by the shoulders, pushing him back, only to pull him forward again to roughly kiss the grin from Segundus's lips. Childermass fumbled at Segundus's shirt, ripping it open and pushing it from his shoulders, catching Segundus's moan in his mouth as hands met hot bare skin.

"Fuck," Segundus whispered, sending a jolt through Childermass that went straight to his already straining cock. "Fuck me, John." His voice was rough and heavy and Childermass's cock ached at the sound. At what he did to this man. This quiet and reserved man, asking to be fucked.

Slim fingers closed around Childermass's cock, stroking up and down tantalizingly light and slow. He flicked a thumb over the head and Childermass grunted a thrust into Segundus's grip. "I thought," he gritted out breathily, "you wanted to fuck."

Segundus let go and stepped back, grinning cheekily as Childermass leaned forward, trying to get their contact back.

"Tease," Childermass growled.

Segundus dropped his trousers to the floor and stepped out of them easily - he was, Childermass noted, not wearing drawers - then lay back on the bed. His slim body was flushed, his cock hard, precum shining on the head in the flickering candlelight.

"Fuck me, John," Segundus said again, spreading his legs.

Childermass was on him in an instant, catching his mouth in a hard kiss that was more teeth than lips. He pressed his body to Segundus's, trying to feel as much as he could as he bought their cocks together, smiling at Segundus's gasp. He gripped both cocks and began to thrust into his own hand, setting a slow and easy rhythm and leaving it up to Segundus to hasten them along.

And he did so. He was so wanton here, in the bedroom. He writhed beneath Childermass, thrusting harder and faster as Childermass forced himself to slow down - it was his turn to tease. When they weren't kissing, Segundus let loose with a string of expletives Childermass would never have suspected him of knowing. And when they were kissing he bit and nipped and licked eagerly at Childermass's mouth and lips and tongue.

Childermass shifted, letting go both cocks and sliding his fingers down along Segundus's balls. Segundus's hips bucked and he groaned, his head thrown back, eyes closed and lips open. Childermass watched his lover's face as he eased precum slick fingers into him, easing him open slowly.

"Fuck, John!" Segundus shouted as Childermass pulled the fingers out, then thrust them back in with one hard jab. "Fucking. Fuck. Gods damn it!"

"God you're gorgeous when you let go," Childermass growled. He gave one more thrust with his fingers before easing Segundus's legs up around his chest so he could angle his cock, easing it into Segundus slowly.

"Fucking fuck me already," Segundus panted, gripping at the sheets upon the bed. "Or I'm going to embarrass myself."

Childermass threw back his head and laughed, then thrust deep into Segundus's arse. Segundus's breath caught, his body clenching around Childermass, a low moan issuing from his parted lips. Childermass felt shaky and had to steady himself with a hand on Segundus's hip before he could pull back and start easing himself into a rhythm. He went slowly, his eyes fixed on Segundus's writhing body and his flushed cheeks. Just looking at the man beneath him was nearly enough to make him come, and he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Segundus's breathing began to grow shallow, his body clenching around Childermass's, and Childermass reached down and took Segundus's cock in his hand, squeezing and stroking with every thrust.

With a cry, Segundus came, spilling out over Childermass's fingers and clenching around Childermass's cock. One last thrust and Childermass came, too. Shakily, he lowered himself to kiss Segundus hard on the lips, cupping the other man's cheek with his cum-slick hand. He pressed his forehead to Segundus's, softening cock still buried in the other man. "I love you," he whispered.

Segundus moaned and Childermass pulled out, collapsing beside him and pulling him over, holding him close. Segundus cuddled into him immediately - a position they had perfected over the years, though this was their first time doing it post-coital.

"I love you, too," Segundus murmured. And a moment later he was asleep. Childermass laughed at the sight, low and quiet, holding Segundus tight. He closed his own eyes, certain he'd drift off easily after that - he'd underestimated Segundus's sexual prowess, and he was glad of it. He smiled to himself and slipped slowly into sleep, feeling relaxed and well fucked and in love.


	2. Encounter the Second: The Bath

"How will you breathe?" Childermass asked in response to Segundus's suggestion. Segundus only grinned and slipped beneath the water and however he was breathing or not breathing no longer mattered to Childermass as Segundus took his cock in his mouth, lathing his tongue along the length as he eased it further and further into his throat. "Fuck," Childermass growled, gripping at Segundus's hair and fighting the urge to thrust into his hot mouth - a little of the concern over Segundus's doing this underwater was still there, lurking in the back of his mind as he gave over to pleasure.

Segundus pulled back and settled his lips just around the head of Childermass's cock, teasing with his tongue and sliding a hand down to cup Childermass's balls. Childermass did buck now, thrusting into Segundus's mouth. A wave of panic tried to overwhelm his enjoyment, but the odd sound of an underwater moan reached his ears and he realized Segundus seemed to like that, so he thrust again - not as hard, but still pushing himself deep into Segundus's mouth.

The moan vibrated around Childermass's cock and he groaned himself, his whole body tightening as he tried in vain to fight the inevitable. He spilled into Segundus's mouth, panting and moaning as he felt Segundus swallowing.

Childermass lay back in the tub, eyes falling closed as Segundus emerged from the water, curling up into Childermass's side. With fumbling fingers, Childermass found Segundus's straining cock and slowly stroked it, smiling at the little whimpers and moans it elicited from Segundus as he did. Segundus buried his face in Chidlermass's neck, his whole body shuddering as he came, breath hot on Childermass's skin.

They sat in silence for awhile, the water growing cool around them, Segundus lazily kissing Childermass's jaw and neck and shoulder.

"How do you do that?" Childermass finally asked.

"Hm?" Segundus answered.

"Suck me off underwater without drowning," Childermass provided, feeling a big impatient - there was no way, sated as he was, Segundus hadn't known what he meant in the first place. His harsh description of what had just passed between them brought a blush to Segundus's cheeks and he turned his head away, but Childermass caught his cheek and turned his face back, pressing a hot, needy kiss to Segundus's lips. Just as Segundus's lips parted, his tongue sliding against Childermass's own, Childermass pulled back and asked again. "How did you do it?"

Segundus sighed. "Magic," he said, waving his fingers in the air. "Now kiss me again."

Childermass laughed. He didn't believe for a moment that Segundus had used magic to keep him alive under the water, but he supposed Segundus deserved to keep a few secrets. For now. So he obliged Segundus, pulling him close and kissing him again.


End file.
